Episode 8098 (16th March 2018)
Plot Jessie informs delighted Rhona that they've secured council funding so Leo can keep his teaching assistant. Moira mentions to preoccupied Debbie that she's going to visit Ross later and asks if she wants to come too. In the café, Daz makes jokes about Gabby trying to spike his drink as he serves Diane, Bernice and Gabby breakfast. Liv and Aaron are also having breakfast in the café. Guilt-ridden Liv continues to insists she needs to tell the truth. Bernice receives a call from the police asking her to take Gabby to the station to be charged. Moira and Debbie visit Ross although Debbie is preoccupied thinking about Joe's ultimatum. When Moira goes to visit Lisa, Ross tells Debbie that it was the drugs talking yesterday. Debbie agrees to forget about it. Bernice and Gabby return from the police station. Gabby has been charged and is facing prison. Moira and Marlon discuss how down Lisa was. Chas rings the bell to get the attention of everyone in the pub then announces she and Paddy are having a baby. Everyone is delighted for the parents-to-be and congratulate them. At the hospital, Debbie returns from the coffee machine to find Joe in Ross' room. Bernice, Daz and Gabby head to the pub but Charity refuses to serve them. Bernice reveals Gabby is facing prison, which makes Liv feel awful but Aaron states it's all the more reason for Liv to keep quiet. After some small talk, Joe forces Debbie to tell Ross they are back together. Ross is crushed but puts on a brave face and tells Joe he's welcome to Debbie. Moira worries about Debbie but Cain puts it down to having a bad day. When Rhona walks into the pub, Marlon suggests Paddy should tell her the good news personally. Debbie is furious Joe put Ross in the middle of their conflict. Joe reminds Debbie she can honour their arrangement, or next time he sees Ross, he'll tell him about her role in the acid attack. Paddy sits Rhona down and tries to break the news of Chas' pregnancy. Rhona works it out for herself and congratulates Paddy, insisting she's over the moon for him although the news has clearly hit her hard. Jessie tells Marlon the good news about the funding for Leo's teaching assistant, but his mind is elsewhere and Jessie assumes he's acting off because she knocked him back. Faith explains Marlon is worried about Lisa and proceeds to fill Jessie in on the situation. At Mulberry Cottage, Doug suggests Bernice or Laurel should set up a solicitor's appointment for Gabby. Whilst the adults are talking, Gabby takes her confiscated phone and texts Liv. Bernice catches Gabby and demands she hands over the phone. She reads Gabby's text to Liv telling her she'll keep quiet. Bernice questions to know what else Gabby is hiding and Doug wonders if Liv is involved in this somehow. Gabby admits it was Liv who spiked Lisa's drink although she protests it was her idea and there's no way she's telling the police about Liv. Pete brings Ross a takeaway. Ross reveals Debbie and Joe are back together. Ross asks Pete to leave, and when he does, Ross throws the curry against the wall in anger. Cast Regular cast *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous Guest cast None. Locations *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Ross' room, corridors and lift *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,590,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes